1. Field of the Invention
This invention involves isoquinoline propionamides and a method for their preparation. The novel compounds of this invention have been found to exhibit potent analgesic activity in in vivo tests.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,389,140 discloses isoquinoline type compounds of the formula: ##STR2## wherein X is hydrogen or chlorine which are said to be useful as analgesics.
Compounds of the general formula: ##STR3## where R and R' can be hydrogen or methyl are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,557,120 as being useful intermediates in the preparation of hexahydroimidazoisoquinalines having utility as sedatives.